


Один день, одна смерть...

by Fausthaus



Category: RESCUE～特別高度救助隊 | RESCUE～Pride of Orange (TV 2009), 死神くん | Shinigami-kun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: "Вы умрете завтра в девять часов девять минут вечера"...





	Один день, одна смерть...

**Запись № *неразборчиво***  
 **9:09 PM**  
 **Иокогама**  
 **склад металлических**  
 **строительных** **материалов**  
 **Кога Тошия**  
 _блокнот Шинигами № 413_

**11:07 PM**  
Когда Кога Тошия первый раз увидел парня в странном костюме и смешной европейской шляпе, да еще и парящего в воздухе, рядом с кафе Чин-сана, то решил, что от усталости у него просто начались галлюцинации. И это было совсем неудивительно, учитывая, что инструкторы в последнее время заставляли работать не просто на износ, а на грани человеческих возможностей. Ну, по крайней мере, на пределе организма самого Коги точно. 

А еще в нелепых видениях могло быть виновато пиво. Все же не стоило напоследок опустошать кружку. Что и кому Тошия хотел в тот момент доказать, являлось тайной за семью печатями даже для него. Но уж точно не для того, чтобы набраться храбрости и поговорить с Аои-чан насчет прогулки с бабушкой... 

А все Кохината! Вот только он умеет так насмешливо смотреть, что сразу хочется доказать — ты не слабак. Если честно, Кога по-прежнему немного его побаивался. Бабушка бы сказала, что у Кохинаты дикий нрав. Тошии же он напомнил одного из одноклассников: вспыльчивого и необузданного Хёго-куна. Интересно было бы узнать, где он сейчас. Пусть школьные воспоминания в большинстве своем были далеко не радужными, но Хёго-куна Кога вспоминал всегда с улыбкой, ведь он столько раз приходил на помощь. Как и Кохината. Это было непонятно, но спросить, почему Кохината сделал тогда на плацу именно так, а не иначе, Кога до сих пор не мог решиться. Да, Даичи первым показал всем, на что способны настоящие друзья... Но чем больше Кога размышлял о произошедшем, тем больше ему казалось, что Даичи не особо-то и при чем. Ведь Кохинату абсолютно точно нельзя было заставить сделать то, чего он не хотел. И никакие, даже самые благородные, поступки окружающих на него вряд ли бы смогли повлиять. А еще Тошии больше нравилось думать, что он сам что-то значил для Кохинаты. Так же, как когда-то значил и для самого грозного янки в районе. Ведь недаром Хёго-кун дружил с ним, защищал, а еще с удовольствием ел бабушкины онигири на большой перемене и даже приходил к Тошии в гости. Играл с ним в настольные игры и читал мангу. Даже бабушка сказала, что Хёго не притворяется. В людях она всегда разбиралась лучше своего внука. Но Кога и без бабушкиных слов знал, что Хёго-кун не был хитрым или продуманным. К тому же он всегда говорил, что любой может добиться всего, чего только пожелает. Нужно просто хорошо стараться. 

Надо все-таки найти его и узнать, получилось ли у него самого исполнить мечту. Правда, она была не такая, как у Коги. Но желание хорошо зарабатывать, чтобы помочь трем сестрам и младшему брату, было ничем не хуже спасения людей в пожарах. 

Мечта самого Коги привела его в тренировочный лагерь пожарной охраны Иокогамы. А судьба свела с такими разными людьми! У всех были только им присущие черты характера, порой полностью противоречащие друг другу. В любом ином месте столько разных парней никогда бы в жизни не ужились на такой небольшой территории. Но в лагере жизнь текла совсем по другим правилам. Мир не то чтобы перевернулся с ног на голову, но очень сильно накренился, грозя разрушить все вокруг, если что-то пойдет не так. Да что говорить про всех парней, что оказались в лагере вместе с Когой. Порой он оглядывался по сторонам в своем третьем отряде и изумлялся, какими по-настоящему неодинаковыми могут быть люди.

Кохината сначала показался вспыльчивым и вечно всем недовольным. Несносный нрав, который Кохината и не думал скрывать, пугал и заставлял Когу даже против его воли иногда желать, чтобы Кохината как можно быстрее получил от ворот поворот и уехал из лагеря. Но подобные порывы нравились Коге еще меньше. В конце концов, не ему решать, кто достоин остаться, а кто должен уйти. Кохината был сильным, целеустремленным и с превосходной физической подготовкой. На его фоне даже Даичи проигрывал, что уж говорить о Тошии. Только Икава совсем не уступал: ни своими физическими данными, ни странностями в характере. А скрытностью даже превзошел. Но он все же был для Коги более понятным. По сравнению с ним Даичи казался человеком, пришедшим из какого-то параллельного мира. Тошии никогда в голову не приходило, что в мире существуют такие люди. Даичи плевал на все привычные правила, выворачивая их наизнанку и поступая не так, как хотели или ожидали окружающие. Кохината посмеивался про себя. Кога знал, что он в свое время даже поспорил с Икавой, насколько хватит благородства Даичи. Никто в лагере не верил, что Китаджимы Даичи хватит надолго. Именно поэтому таким шоком для всех оказался его поступок: порвать у всех на глазах приказ об отчислении Коги не сумел бы больше никто. Впрочем, с самого начала было ясно, что Даичи не из тех, к кому надо подходить с обычными мерками. Хотя... Так можно было сказать практически обо всех, кто после жестких отборов все же сумел остаться в лагере. 

Единственное, чему Кога был действительно рад, по крайней мере поначалу, – что Фудо в его отряде не было. Иногда становилось откровенно не по себе от его силы и работоспособности. Он напоминал Коге киборга: никогда не уставал, никогда не ошибался, никогда не приходил с ними в кафе Чин-сана. От жесткости, граничащей с безжалостностью к чужим чувствам и способностям, которой Фудо щедро делился с окружающими, становилось не по себе даже Даичи. Что уж говорить о Коге? Но... Никто в тренировочном лагере до сих пор не забыл, как Фудо сделал все, чтобы Даичи его победил. И этим спас Когу от неминуемого исключения. Вот только почему он это сделал? Ответа на этот вопрос никто точно не узнает. Фудо единственный из всех жил в своем закрытом от всех мире, окруженный такими высокими стенами, что даже инструкторы не могли к нему пробиться. И его это вполне устраивало. Кога не понимал, что такого могло произойти в жизни Фудо, что он перестал не только доверять людям, но и в любой момент ждал от них удара в спину. Порой Коге хотелось пожалеть его. Но уже через секунду Фудо одним своим взглядом выбивал из головы все мысли о жалости. Его абсолютно точно устраивала его жизнь. И меняться в угоду кому бы то ни было он явно не собирался. И уж тем более – никчемному с его точки зрения сокурснику, который при любом раскладе не сумеет пробиться в число тех двоих, кто все же наденет оранжевую форму по-настоящему. 

Кога посмотрел на небо, уже почти полностью усыпанное звездами, и поежился. Все-таки становилось по-настоящему холодно. И пора было вернуться в свой отряд и отдохнуть. Вечер и так был утомителен. Даичи и Ютака наверняка уже десятый сон видели, а Кога все продолжал сидеть на одной из тренировочных вышек и размышлять о своей жизни. Но если он продолжит тут торчать, то утром ему может и Тоторо на очередной тренировке привидеться. 

— Я хотел бы поздравить вас, Кога Тошия-сан! — от неожиданно услышанного голоса Кога дернулся и чуть не упал с высоты. Его спасли отработанные на тренировках рефлексы: в последний момент он сумел уцепиться за страховочную сетку. Отдышавшись, Кога от испуга широко раскрыл глаза. Напротив него, прямо в воздухе, парил тот самый парень в смешной шляпе, да к тому же еще и в бело-черных клетчатых носках, видневшихся из-под черных брюк. 

— С чем вы меня поздравляете? — Тошия еще крепче вцепился в сетку. Боль доказала, что он не спит.

— Вас выбрали, Тошия-сан. Ваше имя появилось в моем блокноте, а это значит, что ваше время пришло. Вас выбрала смерть. Вы умрете завтра в девять часов девять минут вечера, — странный незнакомец вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака часы. — Если у вас есть незавершенные дела, я настоятельно рекомендую вам довести их до конца.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы... — Кога даже себе не сумел объяснить, что он почувствовал. Все происходящее напоминало лихорадочный бред. — Наверняка это просто странная реакция на алкоголь. А вместе с нею и хроническая усталость! — Тошия отпустил сетку и несколько раз ударил себя по щекам. — Глупость какая. Надо просто выспаться.

Кога, больше не обращая внимания на точно существующего только в его воспаленном воображении незнакомца, летающего без крыльев, осторожно спустился с башни по канату и направился к своей казарме. 

— Тошия-сан! Я не выдумка, — незнакомец снова возник перед Тошией, заставляя резко остановиться. 

— Конечно, не выдумка, — согласно кивнул Кога.

— Я рад, что вы перестали противиться неминуемому.

— Вы — галлюцинация! — Тошия аккуратно обошел неожиданное препятствие, не поднимая взгляда. — Я просто устал. Посплю — и вы исчезнете! И уж тем более я не собираюсь умирать. Это просто внутренние страхи, наконец-то, вырвались на свободу. И пить я точно больше не буду, что бы там ни говорил Кохината.

Оставшийся путь до казармы Тошия шел, почти не отрывая взгляда от земли, и поэтому даже не удивился, когда ударился о дверь.

— Совсем с ума сошел, Кога? — насмешливый голос Кохинаты вернул в реальность гораздо быстрее, чем собственные попытки доказать себе, что никаких существ в клетчатых носках и бело-черных лаковых ботинках не существует.

— Что? — Тошия потер лоб ладонью. — Интересно, синяк будет? А ты что сам здесь делаешь? Почему не спишь?

— Руки болят, — пожал плечами Кохината. — Натаскался рукавов. Сегодня была моя очередь быть жертвой инструктора Ояги. Решил на обратном пути приколоться и перелез через забор. Ну и попался. Вот Ояги и заставил меня бегать с двумя рукавами двадцать кругов. Думал, на дорожке и останусь. Ну, хоть пиво выветрилось. К тому же здесь спокойнее и тише. У нас Икава затеял очередную хрень. Развил бурную деятельность на ночь глядя: весь свой шкафчик переворошил и раскладывает теперь шмотки по-новому. Мика-чан вычитала в каком-то журнале новую систему, по которой ничего потерять нельзя. Уже час как под ее руководство по телефону этот полоумный возится с носками и майками, — Кохината привычным жестом взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Только это дохлый номер. Икава даже если чипы во все свои трусы понапихает, все равно что-то да посеет. Китаджима не выдержал этой херни и сбежал вместе с одеялом в отряд к Ютаке. Спит там на полу рядом с его кроватью. Фудо на него чуть не наступил, когда из спортзала возвращался. Он и так от Китаджимы не в восторге, а сейчас и вовсе его полным придурком будет считать. Это хорошо, что Ояги на мне уже отыгрался. Представляешь, что было бы, если б он наступил на Китаджиму? — Кохината рассмеялся. — Все вместе бы сейчас скакали по стадиону с мешками и инструкторами на плечах в довесок. Такая вот была бы местная романтика. А ты чего в двери не вписываешься?

— Перепил! — выпалил Кога и тут же удостоился насмешливого взгляда Кохинаты.

— Ты когда успел-то? Или тебе той порции в кафе хватило, чтобы развезло до такой степени? Ну ты и слабак насчет выпить. В следующий раз ешь свои онигири и не суйся к спиртному. А то кто знает, что у тебя похмелье представляет, если после полстакана начинаешь настолько глючить. Демонов еще не видишь?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Кога, выцепив взглядом за плечом у Кохинаты знакомую шляпу, и, резко раскрыв дверь, почти бегом кинулся к себе. 

Кохината, чуть не подавившись китайским леденцом, впихнутым ему на прощание Чин-саном за то, что помог занести на кухню пару ящиков с лапшой, посмотрел вслед и удивленно покачал головой. Что-то с Когой точно не так. Впрочем, не стоило сегодня подливать ему в пиво саке. Но кто ж знал, что так развезет с пары капель. В прошлый раз он продержался дольше. Побуянил, получил за то, что лез не к тому со своими доморощенными измышлениями, и сразу по возвращению уснул. Что же в этот раз пошло не так? Ну да ладно. Кохината облизнул леденцовую бабочку и уставился в звездное небо. Будет знать свою меру и перестанет играть в героя там, где это вовсе необязательно. Глядишь, что-то из него и выйдет вопреки всему тому, что говорил Фудо, да и думал сам Кохината. Упорства Коге не занимать. Как и желания помогать всем и каждому. Может, потому с ним Китаджима так и носится? Вот же два сапога – пара. Впрочем, время все расставит по своим местам. Станет ясно, кто в SR, а кто обратно в свою пожарную часть. И что касается времени... Интересно, Икава закончил там свои пляски с вещами? Все-таки спать уже хотелось по-настоящему. Еще неизвестно, что с утра придет в голову Ояги. И главное во сколько.

**11:37 PM**  
Кога, даже не заглянув к себе, опрометью бросился в туалет, включил воду и сунул голову под ледяную струю. Надо было срочно прийти в себя, привести голову в порядок и перестать видеть то, чему в реальном мире уж точно не было места.

— Тошия-сан! Даже если вы сейчас простудитесь и заболеете воспалением легких, вы не сумеете дожить до того момента, как эта болезнь приведет вас к смерти.

— Прекратите немедленно! — Кога зажал уши руками. — Галлюцинация не должна быть настолько надоедливой. 

— Как мне доказать вам, что я не плод вашего воображения? Мне пройти сквозь стену? 

— А какая галлюцинация не умеет этого делать?! — Кога надергал кучу бумажных салфеток и принялся вытирать лицо и волосы. — Это доказывает лишь, что когда я высплюсь, вы исчезнете.

— Тошия-сан, возьмите хотя бы мою визитку.

— Надо же! Какие прогрессивные глюки пошли! — Кога резко обернулся и тут же побледнел еще больше. — Вам их где печатают?

— Наше ведомство очень серьезно относится к подобным вещам. 

— Это какое?

— Возьмите! — незнакомец с поклоном передал визитную карточку Коге.

— Администрация загробного мира, отдел по работе с душами? — голос Тошии задрожал. — Шинигами № 413? Что это за шутки? — Кога порвал визитку. — Кто вас подговорил? Фудо? Кохината? Или кто-то из инструкторов по-прежнему уверен, что мне здесь не место? — Тошия прижался к стене. — Кто?!

— Тошия-сан, вы же сами знаете, что ваши друзья вряд ли бы сыграли с вами настолько жестокую шутку.

— Да, — Тошия сполз по стене на пол. — Они никогда не стеснялись говорить мне все в лицо. Им вовсе незачем... — последние слова Кога почти прошептал, закрыв лицо руками. — Но почему я? 

— Я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос. Увы, никто из нас не знает, чье имя однажды появится в блокноте.

— А как же бабушка? — Кога вскочил. — Почему никто не думает, каково будет ей, когда я умру? Она же здесь. В городе. Приехала меня навестить. Я даже с Аои-чан договорился. И что? Я не смогу ее проводить домой? Вы заставите ее смотреть, как я умираю? И родителей у меня тоже отобрала ваша администрация загробного мира? Как же так? Вообще нет никакой справедливости, что ли? Сначала бабушка лишилась сына, а теперь и меня отбираете? Да кто вы такие, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому умирать? Знаете что, Шинигами-сан? Я больше не намерен тратить время на разговор с вами. У меня завтра трудный день и тяжелые тренировки, — Кога, дрожа всем телом, прошел мимо своего собеседника и направился к себе. — Никаких больше разговоров. Никаких смертей. Никаких шинигами. Спать. А утром будет все, как всегда!

Кога сначала шел по коридору медленно, потом побежал и уже скоро в буквальном смысле влетел в комнату. Не обратив внимания на недовольный окрик Икавы, прошелся по его сумке и влез на свою кровать с такой скоростью, что Икава удивленно присвистнул.

— Кога, ты раздеваться не собираешься, что ли? 

— Отстань от него, — вошедший Кохината выразительно покрутил ладонью рядом с головой. — Много впечатлений, много спиртного, малость крыша и поехала. Пусть спит.

— А все ты со своими шуточками, — в голосе Икавы прозвучала добродушная усмешка. — Ты со скуки когда-нибудь глупостей наделаешь.

— Переживу. К тому же делать глупости иногда очень весело. И ты лучше скажи, когда разберешься со своим барахлом? Надо чуть поспать. А то завтра как опять в бассейн засунут... Если не отдохнем, то и потонуть недолго. Нас никто вытаскивать и не подумает. 

— Хватит страсти рассказывать, а то Кога не уснет. Еще откуда-нибудь шлепнется с больной головы, собирай его потом. 

Кога, услышав последние слова Икавы, закрылся одеялом с головой. Внезапно почему-то стало так холодно, что зубы начали выбивать чечетку. Мокрые волосы намочили подушку и стало еще неуютнее. Кога вертелся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Голова чуть ли не взрывалась от противоречивых мыслей. О том, чтобы заснуть, уже речи не шло. Коге казалось, что теперь он знает, как это — сходить с ума по-настоящему.

**12:01 AM**  
Когда Кохината и Икава все же улеглись и погасили свет, Тошия с трудом выпутался из одеяла, в которое умудрился замотаться, как в кокон, осторожно спустился, вытащил из своего шкафчика небольшой фотоальбом и вышел в коридор.

Усевшись прямо на пол, Тошия раскрыл альбом и начал внимательно рассматривать каждую из фотографий. Про некоторые из них ему рассказывала бабушка. Вот маму почти не видно за огромным букетом — это день помолвки. А вот отец, перемазанный в машинном масле, и мотоцикл на заднем плане. Папа даже успел покатать на нем несколько раз маленького Тошию. Самый последний раз это случилось за три дня до рокового пожара. А это фотография самого Тошии. 

— Вы выглядите здесь таким счастливым, Тошия-сан, — Шинигами сел на пол рядом с Когой. 

— Бабушка как-то сказала, что это первый раз, когда я улыбнулся после гибели родителей. Мне не нравится, что с каждым годом я помню про них все меньше и меньше. Память бывает очень капризна.

— Каприз... каприз... — Шинигами выглядел задумчивым. — Каприз — немотивированное или малообоснованное желание. Прихоть. Причуда... Разве человеческая память может быть такой?

— Это когда забываешь то, что нужно помнить. И помнишь то, что с огромным удовольствием забыл бы навсегда, — Кога перелистнул очередную страницу. — Смотрите, это я и мой одноклассник. Он был моим единственным другом в школе. Я не знаю, что с ним сейчас. Может быть, он даже уже в вашем блокноте. У него с детства все было далеко не в порядке. Сразу после окончания старшей школы он уехал, забрав своих сестер и брата. Они сбежали от родителей. Хёго-кун никогда не рассказывал мне, но я и так знал, что его семью хорошей было не назвать.

— Как зовут вашего друга, Тошия-сан?

— Хёго Тецуя. 

— В моем блокноте никогда не было такого имени. Но в нашем ведомстве работает много сотрудников. Я не могу сказать, какие имена появились в их документах.

— Знаете, Шинигами-сан, несмотря ни на что я уверен, что у Хёго-куна все в порядке! — Кога улыбнулся. — Просто знаю.

— Это ваша бабушка, Тошия-сан?

— Да, — Кога провел пальцами по фотографии. — Она не особо любит фотографироваться. Но в тот день не отказалась. Мы ездили на Окинаву. Это фото было сделано в лесу Янбару. Там было так красиво. Бабушка разрешила мне покататься на каноэ, но не отпустила к водопаду Хидзи. Сказала, что мне еще рано. Но пообещала, что однажды мы вернемся и я обязательно увижу, как радуга отражается в воде. А на следующий день мы побывали в Чурауми. Я никогда не видел столько рыб сразу. Все разные и очень красивые. Там была даже китовая акула и морской дьявол, — Кога указал на фотографии на следующей странице. — Я попытался его сфотографировать, но снимок вышел плохим. Зато этот дельфин словно специально позировал, — Тошия вздохнул и захлопнул альбом. — Это были одни из самых счастливых дней в моей жизни. Больше ведь таких не будет?

— Ты с кем разговариваешь, Кога? — обеспокоенный голос Даичи словно разбил стеклянную стену нереальности, за которой Кога делился своими воспоминаниями с Шинигами. — Ты почему тут сидишь, а не спишь? Или Икава с Кохинатой совсем достали?

— Мне просто стало нехорошо, и я вышел, чтобы не мешать им отдыхать. Голова чуть кружится. Странное пиво сегодня было. Чересчур крепкое для меня, наверно.

— Давай руку, — Даичи помог Тошии подняться. 

— Ты же у Ютаки-куна спал. 

— Он меня и выгнал, — улыбнулся Даичи. — Да и Фудо на мне уже чуть ли не дыру прожег. Ну и взгляд у него! Чуть к полу не приморозил. Хотя... Может, я и преувеличиваю. Но у них в комнате реально Фудо столько места занимает, что прям не по себе становится. Ну и представь, если завтра тот же Ояги-сан меня застукает в чужой комнате. Я даже не знаю, что тогда будет. А Ютака не захотел проверять. Так что пошли спать. Времени уже сколько. 

— Ты иди, я сейчас.

— Не садись обратно. Еще заболеешь. 

— Хорошо.

— Даичи-сан — настоящий друг? — заговорил Шинигами, когда дверь за Китаджимой захлопнулась.

— Да. Только из-за него я еще здесь. Я ведь точно знаю, что не дотягиваю до нужного уровня. Я не такой сильный, как Фудо-кун. Мне даже до Даичи-сана далеко. Просто он понял, насколько мне важно исполнить свою мечту, — Кога на секунду замолчал. — Было важно... Ведь так, Шинигами-сан? Я так старался не поверить вам. Но у меня не получилось. Еще там, на вышке, я понял, что вы говорите правду. Не потому, что нормальные люди не висят в воздухе. Просто... Если правда настолько невероятна, то это не значит, что она перестает быть правдой, ведь так? Мне больно сейчас. Очень. Но я ведь ничего не смогу сделать? Впрочем, как всегда. От меня редко был толк. 

— Я не могу согласиться с вашим высказыванием.

— С каким? Что от меня нет никакого толка?

— Разумеется. Вы удивительный человек, Тошия-сан. У вас такая светлая душа, потому что вы никогда никому не делали зла. Поверьте мне, я не настолько часто встречаю такие души.

— Я так не думаю. Во мне нет ничего особенного.  
— Почему же Даичи-сан пошел на все, чтобы вы остались здесь? Он же понял вас. И ни разу не предал ваше доверие. 

— Даичи-сан просто очень хороший человек.

— Возможно. Но это не отменяет факта, что он стал вам настоящим другом. И не единственным, ведь так? У вас больше друзей, чем вы думаете. Вам помогали все.

— Да... Даже Фудо... Я правда не знаю, почему. Иногда мне кажется, что он и не человек. Робот, как в рекламе. 

— Если такой человек, как он, помог вам, значит он что-то в вас увидел. То, что поразило и заставило его действовать не так, как он привык обычно. 

— Шинигами-сан... Разве такое может произойти со мной? Чтобы столько разных людей вдруг просто так пришли мне на помощь? Может, это простое стечение обстоятельств?

— Я советую вам лечь поспать, Тошия-сан. А утром вы решите, что хотите сделать. Советую вам выполнить те желания, исполнение которых вы по разным причинам откладывали. Сейчас не имеет смысла ограничивать себя. 

— Только времени слишком мало, так? Почему вы не пришли пораньше? Или это такое правило? Чтобы предупредить заранее, но не больше, чем за день? Также, как к тем людям, кто приговорен к смертной казни?

— Нет. Такого правила нет. Шинигами запрещено являться к избранным заранее.

— Зачем же вы нарушили его? — Кога внимательно посмотрел на Шинигами. — Пожалели? Или... Почему?

— Я считаю, что поступаю правильно, Тошия-сан.

— А вам ничего за это не будет?

— Это неважно, Тошия-сан. Жизнь и так бывает слишком несправедлива, чтобы делать таковой и смерть. Все заслуживают завершить свои дела, прежде чем покинуть друзей и любимых навсегда. 

— А если я захочу уйти отсюда сейчас, вы пойдете со мной? 

— Да. Куда вы хотите? Можно успеть побывать на Окинаве. 

— Спасибо, Шинигами-сан, — Кога помолчал. — Это было бы хорошее завершение жизни. Исполнение одного из заветных желаний. Но на самом деле я никуда не уйду. Все мои незаконченные дела здесь. Я хочу прожить оставшееся время так, как задумал, когда еще ничего не знал. Я не хочу бежать от бабушки. Но мне нужно будет ее проводить домой до того, как все произойдет. Надо проверить расписание автобусов. Чтобы она уехала до девяти вечера. И я не могу вот так просто бросить тех, кто так долго помогал мне. Будет несправедливо, если я уйду, наплевав на то, что для меня сделали. Когда я впервые повстречал ребят здесь, в лагере, я был испуган так, будто меня подвесили над огнем. Инструкторы пугали еще больше. Ояги-сан казался самым настоящим Они, который рано или поздно меня съест. Я понимаю, что всё, что я сейчас говорю, звучит по-детски, но именно так я и думал. Я даже не смогу сказать, когда все переменилось и у меня появилась семья. Я всегда жил вдвоем с бабушкой, поэтому толком не знаю, какая у меня теперь семья: хорошая или плохая. Но мне грустно покидать ее. Если кто-то из ребят погрустит немного, хотя бы в половину моего, значит я не зря сейчас не уехал на Окинаву, — Тошия улыбнулся. — Пожалуй, Шинигами-сан, я пойду посплю. Завтра будет странный день. Я увижу вас еще до того, как...

— Если захотите.

— Я хочу, Шинигами-сан, — Кога взялся за ручку двери, немного постоял и вдруг резко обернулся. — Рядом с вами не так страшно!

— Я приду, Тошия-сан. А пока отдыхайте. 

**5:37 AM**  
— Подъем, Кога! — Даичи тряс Тошию уже минут пять. — Пора! 

— Да плесни ему в лицо водой! — именно голос Икавы все же разбудил Тошию. Он поднял голову, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит.

— Наша спящая красавица, наконец-то, проснулась! — громко прокомментировал Кохината. — Еще бы пару минут поспал и погнал бы на тренировку голодным.

— Кога, давай, бегом собирайся, — Даичи помог Тошии спуститься. — Ояги-сан заходил, оставил расписание на утро. У нас тренировка по спасению с высоты начнется через двадцать минут. Что потом, не сказал. Соберись. Денек будет еще тот.

— Я знаю, — Кога улыбнулся, а Даичи отогнал от себя мысль, что на обычную улыбку Коги эта грустная усмешка совсем не походила. 

— Бегом в столовку.

— Иди вперед. Я догоню.

— Не опаздывай!

Поесть Кога успел, но вот от рассеянности избавиться удалось не сразу. Это надо же было на первой же тренировке умудриться чуть не завалить команду на самой простой операции: только со второй попытки удалось разобраться со стропами. Если бы не спокойствие Даичи, неизвестно бы, как долго Тошия ещё возился бы. Кохината бы точно высказал все, что он думает о Коге и его очередном промахе. 

Но все вышло еще хуже, чем Тошия мог себе представить. Словно вдруг накатила снежная лавина, норовя погрести под собой всех. После очередной тренировки, на этот раз в декорациях предполагаемого возгорания, Кога как раз размышлял, правильно ли поступил Даичи. Он кинулся на выручку жертве при катастрофически малом запасе кислорода у всей команды. Предполагаемая жертва была спасена, все участвующие благополучно вышли из горящего здания. Вот только именно тогда настоящий взрыв и произошел. На этот раз бикфордов шнур поджег Фудо. 

Кога смотрел, как ребята орали друг на друга, и не верил своим глазам. Даже Икава и Кохината приняли сторону Фудо. Может быть, они и были в чем-то правы, но и Даичи тоже. Вот только быть правым всем одновременно нельзя. Это доказало и занятие с Ояги-саном. 

После тренировки и ссоры всех со всеми Коге показалось, что его сердце стало с трудом проталкивать кровь. Становилось физически больно смотреть, какими чужими друг другу вдруг стали ребята. Вопрос Ояги-сана подлил еще больше масла в огонь. Минута... Столько осталось жертве. Через минуту огонь уничтожит все. Но только через две минуты спасатели доберутся до жертвы. Стоит ли идти и погибать, когда шансов на спасение нет? Или надо остаться и дать жертве погибнуть, выбирая собственное спасение? Чья жизнь ценнее? Кому суждено жить, а кому умереть? Неужели ни у кого так и не найдется ответа?

**7:47 PM**  
— Вы не жалеете, что ушли ночью, Тошия-сан? — Шинигами протянул Коге такой же леденец, какой был у Кохинаты предыдущим вечером. 

— Нет, – Тошия покачал головой. — Даже если мой последний день оказался таким странным и суматошным. Мне жаль, что Даичи снова настроил всех против себя. Но я могу понять и Икаву. Жизнь, действительно, одна. И терять ее намного тяжелее, чем Даичи думает. Сейчас я это понимаю лучше всех на свете, — Кога лизнул леденец. — Как я умру, Шинигами-сан? Я не болен. Не могу представить себя кидающимся под машину или прыгающим с моста. Остается одно. Я умру при несчастном случае? Каким он будет?

— Я не могу сказать.

— Ну и ладно. Все равно я скоро узнаю. Осталось не так уж и много ждать. Всего каких-то два часа.

— Почему вы вдруг рассказали своим друзьям о гибели родителей? 

— Да еще и так невовремя? Не дело же рассказывать о таких серьезных вещах, когда вокруг тебя куча голых намыленных парней?

— Я не очень хорошо знаю обычаи людей, поэтому не могу судить, насколько вовремя вы рассказали историю вашей жизни.

— Не знаю, почему я рассказал. Может, потому что хотел, чтобы они все узнали меня получше. Я ведь больше никогда их не увижу. Так? Скажите, Шинигами-сан? Я же не спрашиваю, как умру. Наверно, вы можете ответить?

— Вы не вернетесь к ним, Тошия-сан.

— Я так и знал. Именно поэтому мне так хотелось побыть с ними подольше. Знаете, Шинигами-сан, несмотря ни на что — сегодня был отличный день. Я знаю, они все помирятся. Просто плохие периоды бывают у всех. Но они поймут, что все не так плохо. Что жизнь надо беречь. Неважно, свою или чужую. Жаль только, что я этого не увижу. Интересно еще — какой выбор кто сделает... Но в любом случае, он наверняка будет верным. 

— Кога-кун!

— Тошия!

— А вот бабушка и Аои-чан. Время уже почти восемь. Не так много мне и остается. Но хорошо, что бабушка успеет уехать. 

— Мне очень жаль, что ваше имя оказалось в моем блокноте, Тошия-сан.

— Я тоже. Но ведь с этим мы ничего не сумеем сделать. И я решил, что отдам бабушкин талисман Аои-чан. У нее сложная работа. Ей нужна любая поддержка. И это единственное, что я смогу для нее сделать. Жаль, что так мало.

**9:07 PM**  
— Скорая приехала! 

Рабочие вынесли пострадавшего товарища на руках со склада. Оставшиеся просто стояли в проходе и восхищенно смотрели на Когу. Никто из них еще десять минут назад не мог сказать, что этот парень с наивным взглядом, больше похожий на мальчишку, чем на крепкого парня из пожарной службы, найдет выход из казалось бы безвыходной ситуации. Но рядом с ним вдруг все оказалось так просто. Это было похоже на чудо.

Аои-чан сжимала в руках амулет и улыбалась. Вот Кога-кун и показал настоящего себя. Ему точно есть, чем гордиться. Даичи-кун был прав.   
За радостным гомоном находящихся на складе людей никто, даже Кога, не услышал скрежет плохо укрепленной под потолком балки.

**9:09 PM**  
— Нам пора, Тошия-сан!

  
**Запись № *неразборчиво***   
**9:38 AM**   
**Иокогама**   
**Аоба Онда**   
**подземный туннель**   
**Игараши Хачиро**   
_блокнот Шинигами № 413_


End file.
